Ein Planettes
I'm still alive ヽ(；▽；)ノ Hello, hello. Cookiez here. Found a song called CITRUS a few days ago sung by IA and, apparently, a new Vocaloid(?) based off of her, ONE. They have the same theme which is -aria on the planetes- .... I named the VocaButton version of IA, Aria so.... From my very limited German vocabulary, I at least know that eins means one so yeah... I was going to name her Hitori, which is japanese for alone but it didn't fit and German is the only other language I can rely on ;;; I'm not sure if she's going to be Aria's sister, cousin or something.... Information Ein was made on January 27 but she couldn't sing so she had to be remade on May 22. Her remake affected her memories and body so she often had to undergo updates and stay in her room. She was made with.... I don't know? Sunrise and sunset screensavers? (What was I thinking when I made Aria. But anyways, match intended) Also, I just decided now but Aria and Ein aren't related in any way. Aria is Ein's only friend tho. She might rely on her too much- no, she relies on her WAY too much actually. Might be her raison d'être... Ein's Personality Ein, spending most of her time in her room, was never very sociable. She prefers to be alone if possible but she also likes having company. Quiet company. Also known as Aria. Or any other VocaButtons on the quiet side like Yukari or Luka. They usually meet each other when they visit the library inside the mansion tho. She likes to watch the sunrise and sunset outside her window. If you ask, she likes the sunset better since it reminds her that she's still alive for another day. Also, she's very sickly. Physical activities are... What Ein Looks Like Ein has pale skin, powder pink cheeks and gray eyes with a bluish tint. She has straight cut platinum blond hair with a braid that runs down her back and reddish tips. She wear a sleeveless red.... Dress? (or is that a top...) with black markings and a white belt over a white tube top. She wears a knee high black sock with three stripes on top on her left leg and a black thigh high sock on her right leg. She also wears a black choker, a red and white arm warmer with a zipper on her right arm and white boots with red lining. She also has red and black markings on her left thigh and arm. Ein's Pet Ein couldn't keep a pet since she's sickly and it's bad for her. She can't interact nor go near other's pets too. Ein's Home Ein's room in the mansion is completely white. They say that it's good for the mind and can help her relax but it only makes it blinding to the eye. Even all the furniture in her room is white except for the black and red IV lines that are all over her room. They say it's needed in case of emergencies. Ein's Other Merchandise * Singing Full sized Doll * Full Sized Doll * Mini Doll Category:VocaButtons Category:Cookiez Rocker Category:Hair Color: Pearl White Category:Hair Color: Light Blonde Category:Eye Color: Teal Category:Eye Color: Gray Category:Hairstyle: Short Category:Hairstyle: Straight Category:Hairstyle: Braid